sonicfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bandlife - The Ass Trap
center Era una tarde tranquila en Nameless Metropolis, cuando Los Papus se encontraban tranquilos pasando el día en su casa, y mientras Rocket practicaba con una canción. *'Rocket': Uff, shoot me. *'*Rocket empieza a tocar la batería*' *'Rocket': COME TOGETHEEEER, RIGHT NOOOWWW, OVER ME. *'Komander': Con gusto. *'*Komander, Markel, Nero y Darkreid empiezan a dispararle a Rocket*' *'Rocket': :( *'Darkreid'. Chicos, esta banda no está yendo a ningún puto lado. *'Komander': ooo *'Darkreid': Me haré solista. *'Markel': ok mejor amigo *'*Markel le da una caja a Darkreid*' *'Darkreid': ¿Qué mierda es esto? *'Markel': Son tus cosas ooo *'Komander': Para que te largues a la chingada jajaja *'Nero': Si no vas a colaborar en la banda pues te jodes. *'Rocket': si quieren yo remplazo a darkreid como cantante. *'Nero': No, lo haré yo, que Komander toque la batería. *'Komander': siii asi no seré tan pinche inútil. *'Darkreid': Van a ver. Voy a volverme el mejor artista de 2018. *'*Darkreid toma sus cosas y se va*' Unas horas después, Darkreid de alguna forma logró conseguir una discografía, pero tenía que hacer una audición para ser aceptado. *'Tidal': Pues, señor Darkreid, bienvenido a Portable Records. Queremos que nos demuestre sus habilidades como escritor de música y cantante. *'Darkreid': Con gusto. *'*Darkreid toma la letra de la canción, pone un instrumental en un stereo, se sienta, se pone los audífonos y se acerca al micrófono*' *'Darkreid': Two plus two is four, minus one that's three quick maths, everyday mans on the block, smoke trees. *'Okul': Eh... *'Tidal': No putas mames. *'Darkreid'. THE TING GOES SKRRRRA, PAP PAP KA KA KA, SKIDIKI PAP PAP, AND A PUMPUMPURRRRUMPUM, SKYAH DU DU KUN KUN DUN DUN, POOM POOM. *'Tidal': No, ni de pedo. *'*Tidal y Okul echan a Darkreid a patadas de las instalaciones*' *'Darkreid': Coño, pues no me salió. Me regreso a la casa. Esa noche, Darkreid llegó a la casa esperando que le dejaran entrar, pero sucede que... *'*Darkreid toca la puerta y Komander abre*' *'Komander': ¿Qué? *'Darkreid': Déjame entrar. *'Komander': Tú quisiste irte, ni en joda. *'Darkreid': No puedes sacar a alguien así no más, la ley dice que tienes que cuidar de nosotros hasta que cumplamos los 18. *'Komander': Claro que puedo. ¡Rocket, ven acá un momento! *'*Rocket va adonde Komander*' *'Rocket': ¿Qué pasa? *'*Komander tira a Rocket hacia Darkreid*' *'Komander': Ya, se me van al carajo los dos. *'Rocket': Hey, no podés hacer eso. *'Komander': Les dije que al carajo y punto. *'*Komander cierra la puerta*' *'Rocket': ... *'Darkreid': Vamos, Rocket, debemos hacer algo. *'Rocket': No jodas boludo... Al día siguiente, Darkreid fue a una cafetería esperando que le dieran trabajo de cajero. *'Darkreid': Quiero ser cajero. *'Wuden': Pero si ya tenemos cajero acá weon. *'*Wuden se va a la caja registradora*' *'Wuden': ¿Ve weon? *'*Darkreid patea a Wuden fuera de la caja registradora*' *'Darkreid': Ya no. *'Wuden': No puedo argumentar nada contra esa lógica. Tení el trabajo, Darkreid. *'Darkreid': Excelente. *'*Darkreid pone una casa de perro para Rocket, una foto de su madre, un florero y su laptop en el mostrador*' *'Rocket': Gracias por la casa y todo, pero, ¿planeás vivir en la cafetería? *'Darkreid': No sé. *'Fabio': Hey, Darkreid. *'Darkreid': Que bien, necesitaba una silla. *'*Darkreid agarra a Fabio y se sienta sobre él*' *'Fabio': >:( *'Rocket': Bueno. *'*Rocket escribe una canción y Belén llega*' *'Belén': Ohztia Darkreid xDD *'Wuden': Darkreid, mira, llegan los clientes weon. *'Darkreid': Hm, tengo una idea. *'Rocket': Cuál. *'Darkreid': Yo soy el sensual cantante, Rocket es el pendejo guitarrista. *'Rocket': CHE PERO POR QUÉ ME INSULTÁS BOLUDO NO SABÉS QUE ME ESTÁS HIRIENDO LOS SENTIMIENTOS. *'Wuden': ooo te aweonaron culiao jajja *'Darkreid': Wuden puede ser el tecladista y el Fabio el baterista. Tenemos aquí una banda de puta madre lista. *'Fabio': ooo *'Darkreid': Vamos, tenemos que ir a grabar un song. *'Wuden': ¿Y acaso planeas dejar esta mierda aquí no más, pendejo? *'Darkreid': Claro. *'*Darkreid agarra a Rocket, Fabio y Wuden y se va la cafetería dejando el cartel de cerrado en la puerta*' Al cabo de un rato, en el estudio de grabación otra vez. *'Tidal': Bueno, Darkreid. Tu primera sesión de grabación fue indudablemente una mierda, pero veo que ahora traes un equipo profesional. *'Darkreid': Profesionales no somos ninguno pero vamos a hacer una canción que nunca vas a olvidar. *'*Los cuatro toman sus posiciones e instrumentos*' *'Darkreid': Tres... Dos... ¡uno! *'*La banda empieza a tocar*' *"aRsOBFhNjVM" *'Tidal': Joder. *'Okul': No me creo que esta mierda sea buena. *'Tidal': Tenemos oro por acá, chicos. *'Okul': Chicos, vayan escribiendo esas canciones, tienen un contrato asegurado. *'Darkreid': Somos los putos amos. Y de esa manera, la nueva banda de Darkreid, Loz Putoz Amoz, logró conseguir éxito internacional gracias a su single, '''Steamed Hams Inc.'. Su nuevo éxito los condujo a sacar un nuevo álbum llamado The Autist Show y a hacer varias giras.'' *'*Darkreid, Rocket, Wuden y Fabio caminan así como putos amos por la calle*' *'Komander': Darkreid, cabrón. *'Darkreid': ¿Qué pedo, cabrón? ¿Tienes envidia de que mi banda haya conseguido éxito internacional y la tuya no? *'Komander': A decir verdad, no, tengo el canal de SefeTube más exitoso hasta la fecha. *'*Komander le muestra su canal de SefeTube a Darkreid*' *'Darkreid': Chingate, ¿de dónde carajo has sacado 90 millones de subs? *'Komander': A la gente le gustan los canales de viajes. *'Darkreid': Bueno, no importa, ¿qué quieres? *'Komander': Que vuelvas a la casa a hacerme un pinche sandwich, marico coño de tu madre. *'Darkreid': No, Josex, ahora tengo una mansión y yo no hago sandwiches, me los hacen a mí. *'Komander': Ni idea de cómo coño te hiciste tan famoso, si tu canción es una mierda y ese meme está más que muerto. *'Wuden': No critiques si no sabes hacer música. *'Fabio': OOOOH. *'Komander': Cabrón, no te burles, los triangulistas son bastante respetados en todo el mundo. *'*Markel y Nero llegan*' *'Markel': ooo *'Nero': Hola Rocket, ¿cuándo vas a volver? *'Rocket': Mañana papuh, he conseguido el éxito internacional. *'Komander': ¿Y si mejor me haces una mamada internacional? *'*Vaders salta encima de Fabio*' *'Fabio': :( *'Vaders': Mejor házmela a mí. *'*Vaders se baja los pantalones*' *'Darkreid': Vamos, chicos. Debemos grabar el próximo álbum. *'*Darkreid, Rocket y Wuden van al estudio de grabación*' *'Fabio': esperenmeee :( *'*Darkreid le pega una patada a Vaders y éste sale volando al otro lado de la ciudad*' *'Darkreid': Vamos. *'*Darkreid se lleva arrastrado a Fabio*' Unos días después... *'Darkreid': Chicos, hoy sale nuestro nuevo sencillo, Feel Fresh Inc. *'Wuden': ooo pero Darkreid weon. *'Darkreid': ¿Qué? *'Wuden': Hoy sale single de Los Papus también. *'Darkreid': Mentira. *'*Darkreid abre el Sputofy y aparece el nuevo single de Los Papus*' *'Rocket': se parese a la nueva cansion de los asedese. *"ZprCbpRdUrE" *'Wuden': Suena como los pedos de mi viejo en una flauta. *'Rocket': ooo vamos esos riffs de guitarra son más amateur que darkreid haciendo un vídeo porno. *'*Darkreid mira enojado a Rocket*' *'Rocket': :( *'*Los cuatro voltean a ver la televisión*' *'Presentador': Adivinen qué. *'Wuden': ¿Qué? *'Darkreid': Pendejo, no te está escuchando. *'Presentador': Hoy se llevo a cabo la legendaria batalla del Sefepop, donde se decidiría cuál banda se quedaría con el single más vendido y escuchado en SefeTube y Sputofy. *'Wuden': Sí, ¿y? *'*Darkreid le pega una patada en la pierna a Wuden*' *'Wuden': >:^( *'Darkreid': Joder, mínimo habríamos ganado en ventas aunque ya nadie compra putos discos de música salvo por los japoneses. *'Fabio': pinches japos. *'Presentador': El ganador es... *'*Wuden le da el sobre con los resultados*' *'Darkreid': ¿Qué carajo? *'Wuden': ... *'*Wuden mete su brazo a la casa*' *'Presentador': Y el ganador es... *'Rocket': Che, díganlo ya, coño, no sé cuál es el puto suspenso. *'Presentador': ¡Los Papus, con su sencillo Feel Pumped Inc.! *'Darkreid': MIERDAAAAA. *'Presentador': Se calcula unas ventas de 201 mil unidades de Feel Pumped Inc. y ventas de 200 mil unidades de Feel Fresh Inc. *'Darkreid': Pero carajo. *'Presentador': Por otra parte, respectivamente en SefeTube ambas canciones han acumulado once millones y diez millones de reproducciones respectivamente. *'Darkreid': No, me cago en toda la madre de Enrique Iglesias y en toda su discografía. *'*Darkreid voltea a ver a Fabio*' *'Fabio': Súbeme la radio, que esa es mi canción. *'*Fabio mira a Darkreid*' *'Fabio': ... *'*Fabio tira el disco y empieza a silbar el tema de The Fresh Prince of Bel Air*' *'Darkreid': Pero me cago en la puta, aparte de esto mis compañeros son unos pendejos. *'Komander': Cualquiera puede hacer una canción con un meme muerto, cabrón. *'Darkreid': ¿Pero cómo mierda llegaste a mi estudio? *'Komander': Mamón, porque da la casualidad de que justamente nos encontramos al lado de ustedes. *'Tidal': Solo hay un estudio de grabación en todo el pueblo, para que vean que este pinche pueblo es más pobre que la madre de un nigeriano . *'Darkreid': Joder, mi sueño de volverme un famoso músico reconocido internacionalmente se ha ido a la mierda... *'Wuden': Sacowea, pero si ni siquiera nos hemos separado. *'Darkreid': Mentira, sí lo hemos hecho. *'Wuden': ._. *'Komander': ¿Osea que vas a hacerme los sandwiches otra vez? *'Darkreid': No. *'*Darkreid se pone sus lentes de sol*' *'Darkreid': Significa que ahora me volveré actor. *'Komander': Pendejo. *'Markel': ooo Josex vamos a hacer una gira. *'Komander': Adiós, jotos. *'Rocket': Espérenme, mínimo van a necesitar un guitarrista de gira. *'*Komander, Markel, Nero y Rocket se van*' Y así Los Papus se volvieron la banda que más ha vendido en la historia, Darkreid se hizo actor pero solo grabó un comercial y luego de eso se fue, para volverse escritor y que no le saliera, fin. Fin. Categoría:Bandlife Categoría:Episodios de Bandlife Categoría:Episodios